


the ppdc's next top model

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: cracking canon [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, I changed the timeline and resurrected everyone, Stacker Pentecost Lives, This includes all past jaeger pilots, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: The PPDC has to raise money somehow.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen, Raleigh Becket & Tendo Choi, Tendo Choi & Stacker Pentecost
Series: cracking canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580176
Kudos: 14





	the ppdc's next top model

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr posts of Rob Kazinsky ([here](https://eadrey-the-iptscray.tumblr.com/post/190224416442/xero-sky-pretty-boy-this-looks-like-a)) and Charlie Hunnam ([here](https://eadrey-the-iptscray.tumblr.com/post/190224458577/yespolkadotkitty-i-feel-like-tendo-picked-the)).

"Sell pin-up posters."

"Film personal shout-outs."

"Host Shatterdome talent shows."

"Remember," Pentecost said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The whole world has to be receptive to this fundraising effort."

"March Madness, but for the best pilots."

Everyone turned toward the young officer who suggested it.

"Think about it," she continued, "countries are going to bet on their favorites. Voting can be single-elimination style, and it wouldn't take more than a few weeks. The pilots' winning countries could get a percentage of the money."

Nods and murmurs of "now that's an idea" filled the conference room.

"Any objections?" Pentecost asked.

"Forget best pilot," Tendo piped up from the opposite end of the table. "How about best- _looking_ pilot?"

* * *

"This is stupid," Chuck said. "The world's ending and the PPDC want us modeling."

"The world might not end if we get more funding," Herc replied. "Now shut up and strike a pose."

Chuck crossed his arms. 

_CLICK._ "Perfect."

* * *

Raleigh was still reeling from seeing his jaeger in the flesh when Tendo clapped him on the shoulder.

"Did Pentecost tell you about the fundraiser?"

"He said I'd be a bracket buster. But why? What's going on?"

Tendo grinned. "You'll see. After you get settled in, meet me in Pentecost's office. And don't shave the beard."

"If I had known I'd be modeling," Raleigh grumbled an hour later, sweating under one of his nicer coats. "I'd have cleaned up better."

"Nah, it's perfect." Tendo snapped a few pictures. "Who doesn't love a scruffy-looking underdog? Now bite your lip, people will go nuts."

* * *

"Well," Tendo muttered, triple-checking the results on the giant TV screen in LOCCENT. "If I'm being honest, I didn't see this coming."

"Never underestimate the power of connections," Pentecost said, smirking like his younger counterpart on screen. "And a co-pilot with a huge extended family."

**Author's Note:**

> For international readers: [March Madness](https://entertainment.howstuffworks.com/march-madness7.htm) is a U.S. college basketball tournament that happens every March. About 60 teams compete, with the worst knocking each other out of the lower spots for a chance to play against better teams. 
> 
> The numbers dwindle from 64 to 32 to 16, etc. until only two teams are left in the bracket. The winner is crowned national champion. 
> 
> Upsets happen often, and underdog teams who beat teams much better than them are called bracket busters.


End file.
